The Dark One
by queenofspades72
Summary: Written for a prompt on tumblr. Henry's knowledge of sensitive information compromises everyone he cares for. This part of the story is complete, but I have a sequel several parts in.
1. Chapter 1

Henry covertly punched in the code on the keypad next to the door in the hospital. When the door swung open, he crept down the stairs. No one else was here in the insane asylum this time of night. It would be an hour before the next shift of employees came in.

For the past few weeks, he had been sneaking down to see the woman locked in a far cell in the asylum. He would grab a stool, and stand so that he could open and peer through the tiny window, and then put notecards with questions up against the glass. The beautiful, crazed woman inside would nod or shake her head to answer the questions. She was lonely, and Henry assumed she appreciated the little company the strange young boy offered.

Henry had strong suspicions about this woman, and he felt it was time to share them with someone. He wanted desperately to go to his _real_ mom, Emma, and tell her that Belle was being kept down here, away from Mr. Gold, most likely by his mother. But Emma had come to a place where she tolerated the mayor, even enjoyed their banter, and Henry no longer felt he could trust her entirely with the information. When he crept back up the stairs 45 minutes later, Henry had resolved to discuss the matter with Mary Margaret. At least _her_hatred for Regina could be relied upon.

He ran home, and snuck in the back door, before running up the stairs and slipping into bed.

…

The next morning, Regina called up the stairs, "Henry! I have to drop you off early this morning. I have a meeting to get to. Come ON!"

Henry ran down the stairs. "That's okay, I'm going to walk. Bye!"

Regina stared after him, a sad look in her eyes.

…

Henry found Mary Margaret at a booth in the diner, just as he knew he would. He slid in opposite her, and she flashed him a surprised smile. "Henry, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have… I have something to tell you. Something… to do with Operation Cobra." Henry squirmed a bit in his seat. He had forgotten that little detail… that Mary Margaret didn't believe any of this.

He proceeded anyway. Henry explained his suspicions—everything. In hushed tones, of course. He did recognize the need to be discreet. Mary Margaret's eyes widened as he spun his tale about Mr. Gold and Belle, and how his mother had Belle trapped in a cell beneath the hospital. But the disbelief was still there. Henry sighed. Would anyone ever believe him?

And from the booth in front of him, Mr. Gold rose before tossing a few dollars on the table and limping out the door.

…

Emma was working late at the sheriff's office that night. She was sifting through mounds of mundane paperwork, cursing her luck that it had all piled up today of all days. She was supposed to be at the mayor's house, eating dinner with the distant woman and her son. Just minutes ago, Emma had dialed the mayor to inform her that duty called, and she wouldn't be able to make it.

Had Emma been imagining things, or had Regina actually sounded… disappointed? She shook her head and smiled, contemplating the odd truce that had developed between them over the last few months. They were NOTHING like friends, and still picked fights with each other just for the hell of it, but beyond that, Emma could genuinely say she enjoyed the older woman's company.

And their much improved relationship hadn't gone unnoticed. Gossip had mostly died down now, but their "friendship"—if you could call it that—had been a hot topic a week or so ago. Now people just kind of accepted it, that the mayor and sheriff weren't going to kill each other anytime soon.

Emma looked up from her paperwork to find Mr. Gold staring at her. She gasped. "What the hell?! When did you come in?"

"Now, now, Miss Swan. That's no way to greet a citizen of Storybrooke." He snaked his way around the office, cane in hand. "Years ago, Emma, you gave up a child. A love. You gave him up to a home you thought would be better for him. For ten years, you had not heard a word. I don't have to ask you what that's like, dearie. To be separated from something you loved for so long."

"I HAD to give up Henry. He deserved better than me!" Emma protested.

"Ah, ah, ahh. But do you really believe he got a better life here? With… that woman? That… wretched…"

"Yes." Emma interrupted. "Of course he did. Regina loves Henry. You know that."

"Ah, so it's true. You _have_ developed a sense of caring for our cold, emotionless mayor. Well THAT, dearie, is where you went wrong." He swung out so suddenly, Emma was caught completely off guard. The cane he had been leaning on swiftly reared back, and then connected with her temple in a resounding CRACK.

Emma's world went black.

…

"MOM!" Henry screamed as he ran into the mayor's house that night. He was sobbing as Regina walked briskly from her office to see what he wanted. Upon seeing him, the mayor knelt down and embraced him.

"What's wrong, baby?" She questioned, pulling back and looking him in the eyes. A sense of regret clouded his vision, and it made her stomach turn.

"He has her! He's got Emma! It's all my fault… I didn't know he was there…" his voice broke off in sobs and she could only make out a few words after that, "Belle… asylum… Emma… office… blood… gone…"

Regina had heard enough. Her face assumed her cold mask, and she turned to Henry, speaking in clipped tones, "It is imperative that you stay here. Understand?"

Henry nodded, but Regina knew better. She knelt once more.

"Henry, if you come after me, Emma could only get hurt. You need to allow me to handle this, do you understand?"

Henry nodded more fervently this time. "Mom… will Emma be alright?"

Regina regarded her son warily. "I'll make sure of it."

…

Regina entered the pawn shop with all of the authority she could muster, given the situation. The open sign had already been flipped to closed, even though the door was unlocked—a clear sign that the pawnbroker was expecting both her presence and her fury.

The store was dark as Regina entered; the only sound was the soft _click-clack_of her heels against the wooden floor. She stalked her way to the back room of the store, like a tigress hunting her prey.

And then she saw her. "My God… Emma!" Tied to a chair in that back room, gagged, eyes listing aimlessly, and with a huge purple welt forming on the left side of her head, sat the sheriff—the mother of her child.

Light chuckling came from behind Regina, and she turned too late to see Mr. Gold shutting the door. "My, my, Regina. What ARE you doing at my shop at this hour?"

"You know very well why I'm here. Release her." Regina sounded every bit the regal queen Henry thought she was.

"Oh, dearie. HAVE you forgotten who is in charge here? I will release her if and when I please. In the meantime, we are going to do things… MY way," Mr. Gold pulled a silver pistol from his pocket, and cocked it, aiming not at Regina, but at Emma.

Emma growled through her gag. It seemed as though she had finally come into consciousness more completely. Her eyes were wide with fear and disbelief. She glanced between Regina and Mr. Gold, a look of mistrust gracing her features as she tried to follow what was happening.

"Now, Regina. I've heard you have something of mine." Mr. Gold sat himself heavily in the armchair behind his desk, pistol still aimed generally in Emma's direction.

"So that's it then? I give you what is yours, and you return to me what is mine?" Regina glanced over at Emma.

"Oh no, no, no. You don't get off that easily. You lied to me. You told me she was dead. My Belle has been DEAD for all of this time. Except that she hasn't. You're a sadistic witch. So you will pay. Emma will die. You'll have to explain it to Henry. He's an intelligent child, you know. He will figure out that you're truly at fault. He will hate you—never forgive you. And you will give me Belle." The pawnbroker leaned forward in his seat, one hand resting heavily on his cane while the other haphazardly motioned with the pistol. An evil, toothy smile stretched across his lips.

"Come now, Gold," Regina swallowed, attempting to hide her fear. "You once said that if both parties have something the other desires, a deal can always be struck." The mayor knew that if she couldn't persuade Mr. Gold otherwise, she would lose her son. He would never be able to look her in the eyes again without the accusation overwhelming her. She had made him a promise—to return Emma safely—and she intended to keep it.

"Ah…" Mr. Gold appeared to consider. "That I did. Alright then." He untied Emma and removed the gag, gun still trained between her eyes. "You, then. Take her place."

Regina gasped. She was taken aback, but she shouldn't have been. This is exactly what she should have expected from someone as slick and devious as Gold.

She considered her options, but her decision was already made. Either way, she lost Henry. But if she died, she would be redeemed, and he could live out a life filled with love and the possibility of happy endings with Emma. That would never be the case if she allowed Emma to die that night.

"Yes. Do it." Regina's eyes flicked down, and then over to Emma. "Tell Henry I loved him."

"Regina, no! Henry needs you," Emma protested vehemently.

Regina took her hand, looking her square in the eyes. "Not as much as he needs you. Not as much as he needs me to die."

"Isn't that precious? Sorry, Regina dear. The decision's already been made. And you're NOT in control of this deal."

Regina realized that the gun was still pointed at Emma, just before the flash and the pop of a gunshot. And then she felt a sharp pain in her left side, like she was being torn apart from the inside out. Reflexively, she had jumped in front of Emma. She had taken the bullet. It was the only way. She had kept her promise.

Regina entered a state devoid of sound and feeling as she fell to the floor. The last thing her eyes registered was Emma sobbing and shaking her, her eyes pleading. Then the world faded to darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Streams of light poured in through the window, pulling Emma from her deep sleep. She groaned, turning away from the light. She felt like she had slept for days, and yet, that wasn't long enough to quell the throbbing pain in her head. Stretching, Emma sat up and opened her eyes. She froze. Where was she?

Blinking a few times with several deep breaths to steady herself, Emma began to recognize her surroundings. She was in the sheriff's office. Sighing in relief, Emma looked over through the bars at the jail. She gasped. Staring through the bars at her were the tiny, piercing eyes of Mr. Gold. Suddenly, everything came rushing back to her. Mr. Gold kidnapping her. Regina coming to her rescue. Taking the bullet. She choked back a sob. Regina. Where was Regina? And when had she arrested Gold?

Emma rushed to the bars, fury filling her eyes. "Regina! Where is she?"

"Oh, how lovely." Mr. Gold's voice dripped with disdain. "So considerate to think of our dear mayor first after several days passed out yourself. And an awful demanding tone for your… predicament." His face took on a terrible look of mock sadness.

Several days? Predicament? What. The. Hell. Emma examined her surroundings further, and sucked in a breath. Her initial assessment of her situation had been decidedly incorrect. Mr. Gold wasn't in jail. She was.

"Let. Me. Out." Emma demanded. She had never been so furious in her entire life. What right had he? After _he_ had… "And I asked you a question. Regina?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, dearie." Mr. Gold's eyes took on an evil sparkle, "Not when you're being held for her murder."

"Her—her murder? She's dead!?" Emma fell back on the cot. "No—no! WHAT. DID. YOU. DO.?!"

"It's a shame, really. That you couldn't attend the services, I mean. They were quite lovely. Just the sort of thing you would have liked, too, given how you have been at her throat since day one."

Emma's hands flew to her ears. "No!" But it was like watching a train wreck. She couldn't stop listening to Gold's taunting. Terrible though it was, he was her only source of information on the events of the days she had spent passed out in the cell.

"Yes, it wasn't hard to figure out that you and the mayor had gotten into some kind of spat. And that you couldn't resist the urge to finally rid yourself of her nuisance forever. What did you think you'd gain from it? The boy?"

Emma stiffened at the mention of Henry.

"Well, not to worry. He's safely at Miss Blanchard's place. For now."

"Bastard! What do you mean by that?" Emma's voice was full of despair and anger all at once.

"Quite simple, dearie. As soon as you killed off Old Regina, and were implicated yourself, we needed replacements for your positions. Ruby was the natural choice as sheriff. She'll be by later to check on you. And I…"

"No!"

"I was the natural replacement for mayor. I do own this town, after all. Who better to look after its interests?"

"You'll never get away with this! YOU killed Regina, and you know it. I know it." Her eyes gleamed in a tiny bit of satisfaction.

"Oh, but I will dearie. Because if you EVER talk to ANYONE about the events of that night… well. Must I remind you that Miss Blanchard has no_legal_ right to Henry?"

Emma gasped. He—wouldn't. Oh, but he would. She sunk back against the wall, defeated.

"That's what I thought. Enjoy your day, Miss Swan." He stood up from the chair of what _used_ to be _her_ desk, and limped out of the office.

…

Henry hadn't been to school since before his mom's death. The first day following, school had been called off. Losing the mayor in a small town was kind of a big deal, and the school gave the kids time off to deal with any grief they might be harboring. The few days after that Henry had simply refused to go, and Mary Margaret didn't press. Essentially losing both mothers in one swoop had to be terrible.

So that afternoon Henry was sitting at the kitchen table at Mary Margaret's, staring off into space with tears streaming down his face. He was at least up and dressed today—he didn't see how anyone could ask any more of him than that.

His mom hadn't kept her promise. She hadn't saved Emma. Instead, Regina was dead, and Emma had shot her. Allegedly. Henry had seen Mr. Gold kidnap Emma—he was sure there was more to the story than he knew. He had always known that his _real_ mom disliked Regina, but she never would have killed her. Would she?

Henry shook his head. This was exactly the kind of thinking Mr. Gold would like to encourage. Which was exactly why he had to rid himself of it.

And even worse—the death of the Evil Queen, which he had counted on for so long, had not only taken his mother from him, but had also failed to break the curse. He had been wrong. Emma had killed Regina, and still they were stuck in Storybrooke. They were stuck in Storybrooke with the most terrible of endings imaginable. No the curse—if there even was one, was definitely still enacted. And that only made Henry more miserable. Only too late, he realized how much his mother—how much Regina—had meant to him. And how awful he'd been to her at times.

Fresh tears leaked from the corners of his eyes as Mary Margaret reentered her apartment after another dismal day at school. She rushed over to him and embraced him, rubbing his back soothingly.

Mary Margaret had been doing her best to comfort Henry over the past few days, but how do you comfort a boy who has lost two moms? Even more terrible: whose birth mother was accused of killing his adopted mother.

The schoolteacher shook her head sadly. The whole town was filled with a sort of quiet disbelief. How could Emma have _done_ such a thing? But it was almost believable given Emma and Regina's past. Almost. And that's why no one questioned Mr. Gold.

She still couldn't believe how quickly things could change in such a small town. Emma was in jail. Regina dead. Mr. Gold had announced his reluctant candidacy for mayor a day later, and no one dared run against him. He appointed Ruby sheriff, and no one questioned. And where did that leave the people of the town? Where did that leave Henry? Devastated. With little consolation.

Mary Margaret looked down at the shrunken boy in front of her. She wanted desperately to tell him something to cheer him up. "You could go see her, you know?" That wasn't it.

Henry looked up at his teacher. "Emma?"

Mary Margaret nodded. "I know you don't believe she—that she's responsible. Why don't you go talk to her?" She didn't know how wise it was to send the young boy to see an accused murderer, but… it was Emma. Her friend. His mother.

For the first time in days, she glimpsed something akin to determination in Henry's eyes. It reminded her so much of _both _of his parents that she gasped. He grabbed his coat and walked hesitantly to the door. "I'll—I'll be back later." With that, he left.

…

Henry rushed into the sheriff's office. "Ruby, can I… I need… time alone…" he glanced over at Emma desperately.

Ruby gave him a sympathetic look. "I don't think I can…" She looked over at Emma, who was giving her a pained, pleading look. The same look that was mirrored in Henry's eyes. "Oh, alright. But I'll be back soon." She glanced down at the historically precocious and mischievous child, "And I'm taking THESE with me." She grabbed the keys off of her desk before turning on her heels and rushing out.

"Emma!" Henry rushed over to the cell.

"Hey, kid." She smiled sadly, reaching out between the bars and squeezing his shoulder gently. "I—I heard about… I'm sorry."

Henry looked up at her with a pained expression. Tears gleamed in his eyes, but he was trying desperately to hold them back.

"You know, though, I didn't have anything to do with…" Emma trailed off.

"I know." Henry said softly. And in that instant, he did. "_He_ did it, didn't he?"

Emma nodded sadly.

"Why are you in here then? Tell everyone you didn't do it. You know they'll believe you. The whole town wants to believe in you."

Emma shook her head. "It's not as simple as that, kid. Mr. Gold was in here this morning. He said some… pretty awful things. If I tell anyone anything…" She paused and took in her son, his fierceness and determination. She was so proud of him. "I might lose you."

Henry's eyes widened. "He—he threatened you with me?"

"Kid, listen to me. You need to hear this, but you can't repeat it to anyone. Your mom…" Emma shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"I know you didn't kill her."

"It's—more than that. That shot… that bullet. It was meant for me. Your mom—she jumped in front of me. She _saved_ me. Henry, if anyone in this town was a White Knight, it was her. Your mom was a hero."

Henry's jaw dropped, before he looked down sadly. "She kept her promise," he whispered in disbelief, before turning toward the door. He turned back only once, jaw set and eyes filled with determination, "I _will_get you out." Then he ran out that door.

"Just be careful," Emma whispered sadly. But he was already gone.

…

Ruby entered the sheriff's office a short time later. She looked over to the only other occupant of the building. Emma had a strange look on her face—something between sadness and… pride? Ruby shook her head. This town had gotten so screwed up in only a few short days. She wanted desperately to believe in Emma, but…

Emma was the first one to speak. "I can't believe that bastard had the funeral without me."

Ruby scoffed. "Why would _you_ have wanted to attend? To survey your handiwork?"

Ruby had clearly hit a nerve as Emma's eyes widened in pain. She looked like she had been physically assaulted as she stumbled backwards. "Of _course_ not, Ruby. How could you even _say_ that?!"

"What else am I supposed to believe Emma?"

"I—I wanted to be at the funeral at least. To—to say goodbye. To thank her." Emma looked thoroughly defeated. "To see her face, one last time."

Ruby smiled sadly. "Couldn't have done that anyway. Closed casket." She tried to lighten the mood with the joke, but Emma's reaction was something she wasn't expecting.

"Are you freaking kidding me?! Closed casket? And you just TOOK the son of a bitch's word for it?"

Confusion filled Ruby's eyes.

"Ruby, listen to me," Emma stepped forward and draped her arms through the bars, eyes intent on Ruby's. "You HAVE to let me out."

"What—no! What the hell Emma? You know I can't do that. I won't!"

"Ruby, look at me. I need to see something. It would really help your investigation if you would let me out so that we could go look at it together. I'll even let you keep me 'cuffed." Her eyes took on a dark look. "But if you don't, I WILL find a way to check out my hunch." Emma's eyes searched Ruby's. "Please?"

Ruby sighed. "You will keep the handcuffs on. And we will come straight back here afterward." She turned toward the desk to grab the keys again, whispering to herself, "I am SO getting fired for this."

…

Mary Margaret sat in a booth in Granny's diner across from Henry, trying to pick her jaw up off the table. Henry had just finished spinning the tale of what, according to him, had really happened that night between Regina, Emma, and Mr. Gold. And she had NO IDEA what to believe. Both accounts of the events of that evening seemed equally fantastical to her. Emma shooting Regina? Regina saving Emma? Both seemed unlikely.

"You HAVE to believe me," Henry pleaded. "I just talked to Emma, and between what I saw that night and what she told me…" he trailed off.

Part of Mary Margaret wondered if he believed this version simply because it was easier. "Alright," she reached out and placed her hand over his comfortingly. "I still don't know what to think. But I'll go talk to Emma if it'll make you feel better. We'll see if we can sort this out."

Henry's eyes took on a look that might almost have approached happiness, had Mary Margaret not known better. She put money down on the table for their cocoas, and fixed Henry with a stern look. "Go to my place, and _stay put_," she said firmly. "For your own safety… please?"

He nodded and ran out the door just ahead of her.

…

Mary Margaret walked into the sheriff's office, expecting a bubbly Ruby to bound out at any moment. But the building was eerily quiet. She gasped as she entered the dark room.

Mr. Gold stood alone in the middle of an _open_ jail cell. An otherwise_empty_ jail cell. He wore a look on his face that stood somewhere between angry and smug.

"Where IS she?" Mary Margaret hissed accusingly.

"Funny, I might have asked you the same question, Miss Blanchard." Mr. Gold shot her a half smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I know nothing."

"Clearly. Why ARE you here, Miss Blanchard? _I_ think you've been talking to the wrong people. How much has Emma told you?"

Mary Margaret shook her head. "I haven't seen Emma since before…"

"Ah. Then how much has HENRY told you?"

The schoolteacher's eyes widened in fear.

"That's right, my dear. I think if you head back to your apartment, you'll find that the little informant is no longer in your custody. A pity. To lose both moms _and_ your town in under a week." But Gold's sadness was definitely false.

"No!" Mary Margaret turned and ran out the door as Mr. Gold chuckled lightly.

…

At the graveyard, Ruby was doing most of the digging. It was difficult for Emma to wield a shovel in her handcuffs. Ruby fixed her with a glare.

"Hey, I offered to help, but you insisted on keeping the suspect locked up." Emma shot her a grim look. "A wise choice, I might add."

Ruby was nervous. She didn't want to be digging in a graveyard with dusk falling all around. She didn't want to have a suspect in custody that definitely _shouldn't _be out of her jail cell. And, most of all, she didn't want to deal with the wrath that she was sure she would incur if Gold were to catch them now.

So Ruby didn't think. She just kept digging until her shovel hit its goal with a solid THUMP.

…

Mary Margaret ran to her apartment as fast as her legs would carry her. She threw open the door. "Henry?!" she called anxiously. "Henry?!"

He was gone.

…

The coffin now lay next to its headstone. The headstone gleamed white in the pale moonlight. 'Regina Mills, beloved mayor and mother' was etched into its smooth surface.

Ruby looked into Emma's eyes, before lifting the coffin's lid.

One glance, and Ruby's eyes held a look of surprised horror. She threw the lid completely off.

Ruby and Emma exchanged glances over the yawning black emptiness.


	3. Chapter 3

He was in the abandoned cabin in the woods. That much, Henry knew. A few years ago, Henry had discovered the lonely place. Other than his castle, the one his mother had destroyed, it had been his only place to run away to. His mother. Henry sniffed. About a week had passed since she had died. At least now he knew that Emma hadn't killed her. No, the position of 'murderer' had been reserved for Mr. Gold—the same evil entity who had trapped him here in this godforsaken cabin with no escape.

The doors of the cabin were locked from the outside—a poor design flaw—and Henry had already rattled them relentlessly. The windows were barred and, from what he could tell, it appeared as though one of Mr. Gold's lackeys might even be watching the place from the creepy black car lurking at the tree line.

Henry's jaw set, his eyes filling with determination. Mr. Gold had killed his mother and kidnapped himself. Henry _would_ break out and save Emma before Gold did something worse to her. He _would_ be _her_ savior.

…

The woman in the black car watched the cabin in front of her with little interest. This wasn't her idea of a fun way to kill time, but the mysterious man who had saved her from living out the rest of her life in a dank cell had asked for a favor. And she wasn't inclined to disagree. But, if she were being honest, she'd rather be at the bookshop.

…

Soft chuckling filled the air behind Emma and Ruby as they remained frozen in bewilderment over the open coffin. The empty, open coffin. They exchanged a horrified glance, before turning to see Mr. Gold leaning heavily on his cane.

"Ahh. Emma." He said her name slowly, carefully, as though considering it. "Ruby. What ARE you doing?"

"Uhh, well, we just…" Ruby stuttered.

"Nevermind. YOU may go." Mr. Gold waved her aside.

"What? But, the coffin? Emma?"

"Go. NOW!" He spoke dangerously, and Ruby immediately complied.

"Now… Miss Swan," he started when they were alone. "Care to answer the question?"

"What does it look like? Regina's not dead, is she?" Emma stepped closer, into his personal space. She was determined to show this man how very _little_ he could intimidate her.

Mr. Gold raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Emma gestured toward the coffin and shrugged.

"Well, Miss Swan. I think you'll find that it's in your best interest to keep_that _little piece of information between us."

Ooh, he was smug. And it filled her with rage. She tamped it down, though, knowing it was the desired reaction, and therefore, the one she could not show. "Why would I do that?" her voice was reminiscent of one humoring a child.

"Because, if you do… maintain discretion in this matter, I'll see to it that you go free. In fact, you can leave now, if you'd like." He produced a key from the front pocket of his vest and swiftly unlocked her handcuffs.

"Ruby…?" Emma trailed off.

"You will tell her that the body was sent off for an autopsy, and that is why it was missing when you two opened the coffin. You will tell her that it came back today and was promptly reburied after autopsy results showed that Regina died of heart failure, and not of a gunshot wound. You will tell her that all charges against you have been dropped."

Emma should have known he would have this all pieced out. Sometimes she got the feeling that Storybrooke was just one big chess game for Mr. Gold. And that he was always several moves ahead of everyone—except maybe Regina.

"And Regina?" Emma asked.

"She's safe. Just like Henry."

"Just like… Henry?! What did you do to Henry?"

"Let's just say… he's my ace in the hole. He's the reason I know you won't go searching for Regina. Because if you do," he leaned forward menacingly, "I will kill him. And if you search for Henry, I will kill Regina. Unless you're okay with being responsible for one of their deaths…?" His expression didn't match the questioning tone of his voice. No, he looked downright smug.

Damn him.

"Do we have a deal?" Gold asked.

Emma had no choice but to shake his extended hand before turning on her heels and running back toward town.

…

Regina groaned as she rolled over on the stiff concrete slab. She was sore as hell, and her current position was doing _nothing_ to assuage that. Not to mention the amenities here were terrible.

She almost felt guilty for keeping Belle in here for 28 years. And then she remembered the bastard who put her here. And Regina wished she could have kept Belle here longer. Or just killed her off.

Regina stifled a pain-induced scream as she resorted to sitting up.

At least the bullet was gone now.

Gold had seemed content to leave her in her current state, bullet and all, but when she had started to deteriorate—when it looked like she might actually die—he had brought in a doctor from Boston to remove the bullet and treat her wound. It wasn't that he cared that she was in pain. He just didn't want her to die. Death was to kind a fate.

Which is why Regina found herself sitting in this—well, dungeon essentially— chained to the wall, with no knowledge of anyone's status in the town, except Henry. She knew that Gold had Henry—or at least that he claimed he did. He had been quick to taunt her with that development a day or two ago. And she had been updated on Gold's status as well. Mayor of the town. She shook her head furiously, rage pumping through her veins. A sharp pain surged through her side and she winced, defeated.

Emma. What had become of Emma? Did Gold go ahead and kill her? No—that was too kind. She hated not knowing, not being in control. And Gold knew that. He excelled at nothing more than playing mind games.

Regina sat back against the wall, contemplating her situation. The pain throbbed relentlessly as her left side made contact with the wall, but she ignored it. Regina had ignored her pain all her life.

There was no way out of here. She knew that well. She had _designed_the place that way. Wow, had that come back to bite her in the ass. And she had no idea who would even want to come try to save her. It wasn't like she was on the best of terms with—well, _anyone_ in the town. Henry was in Gold's possession, but Regina doubted he would do anything to try to regain the woman who, in his mind, was the evil queen. And who knew with Emma. She had seemed upset enough when Regina had gone unconscious after taking the bullet for her, but was that enough to atone for her other sins? Or would the woman just rejoice in Regina's absence? If she was even around to rejoice; Regina recalled that she had no knowledge of the blonde's fate.

Ugh. All this thinking was useless.

…

Henry focused his attention on the side of the cabin that wasn't being watched. He knew this cabin better than anyone, and he was actually quite disappointed in himself for not being able to find a way out yet. Seconds were precious. And he was _not_ going to lose both moms at the hand of Mr. Gold.

There was a window that wasn't barred. It was _really_ high, though. High enough that he couldn't reach it, and high enough that he was sure he would get hurt in the fall back to the ground, but Henry couldn't afford to question the quiet resolve in the back of his mind. He quietly began assembling furniture abandoned with the cabin to form a makeshift tower that he could climb to access the window.

Henry began his ascent of the precarious tower. It leaned unsteadily only once, and then he was at the top. What now? Henry had to admit, he hadn't thought this part through. The solid glass spoke of a window that wasn't intended to open. He was going to have to break it.

Henry reared his arm back, and punched as hard as he could. He heard a satisfying CRACK! as he steadied himself against the wall. The tower shook, before it righted. He aimed, and punched once more. This time, the glass splintered, and when he firmly pressed against the window, the shards fell to the ground below. Henry looked down at his bloodied right hand. Oh well. That would have to be dealt with later.

Henry climbed up onto the window sill, and perched straddling the sill for a minute, taking in the ground below him. Then he climbed through, and hung from the sill by his fingers, before dropping to the ground. He tried to land on his feet, but fell back with a thump.

Behind him, someone cleared their throat.

…

Emma sat on Mary Margaret's bed, defeated. What was she supposed to do? Even if she knew where to begin looking for Regina or Henry, she couldn't because Gold would go after the other. She was facing a problem in her life that she couldn't solve by running. She couldn't solve it by doing ANYTHING.

Mary Margaret laid next to Emma on the bed, feeling just as hopeless—not to mention completely responsible for Henry's disappearance. She didn't know why Emma had been let off the hook, but she had simply hugged the sobbing woman when she had returned, unquestioning.

They hadn't spoken a word—not even now, but somehow that was okay.

…

Henry turned his head slowly from his position on the ground.

"Are you alright?" the pretty woman asked. A woman he recognized—but from where?

Her eyes lighted in recognition, too, as he nodded.

She bent down, tearing off a piece of her shirt and wrapping it around his bloody hand. "You're the kid from the dungeon, aren't you? The one who always used to visit me at night?"

Henry smiled briefly. "Yes. And I'm glad you're out, I really am. You're a good person. But I have to go now. I have something to do." He began to get up.

The woman looked hesitant. "I wasn't supposed to let anyone leave the house…"

Henry fixed her with a desperate look, "You HAVE to let me go. You're not evil! Not like him."

"Who? Mr. Gold? He _saved_ me."

Henry looked down, sadness gracing his face in a way he knew would win her over. "Before he saved you, I was there."

Belle, or whatever her name was in Storybrooke, sighed. "Run before I change my mind."

Henry fixed her with a winning grin, and ran straight for Mary Margaret's.

…

"Go to hell." Regina spat when Gold stepped into the room with her. It was a shame she was chained to the wall, or she would have killed him and made a run for it.

"Ah, ah. Is that any way to greet the man who has your dinner?" He produced a small sandwich from behind his back. He took two large bites out of it, leaving it only about a third of its original size, before he threw it at her.

Regina struggled against her chains, trying to maneuver her hands around to where she could pick it up. When she couldn't, she knew she would have to lean over and eat it off of the slab she had been sleeping on. But she wouldn't give Gold the satisfaction of doing that now in front of him.

She sneered up at him. "What do you want?"

Gold leaned in, stroked her cheek. Regina pulled away as though she'd been burned.

"You. Suffering."

…

Henry burst into Mary Margaret's, out of breath.

Both women sat up quickly at the sound and ran toward the stairs.

"Henry!" Emma yelled when she spotted him at the bottom of the stairs. She ran down and pulled him into a tight hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Gold had me. I broke out."

"Oh no, Henry. You have to—you have to go back."

Mary Margaret, who was standing behind the duo, looked to Emma incredulously. "Have you lost your mind, Emma?"

"Look, Gold threatened to kill Regina if he found me with Henry!"

Mary Margaret stumbled backwards, unbelieving. Henry just looked up at Emma excitedly. "My mom's alive?"

"I'm fairly certain she is, kid. But she's being held by Mr. Gold, like you were. And he said if I came after one of you, he'd kill the other."

Henry looked scared at this new information. "But… I can't go back there!"

Emma bent down to his level, and looked him in the eyes. "Yes… yes you can. I will come for you, once I figure out where Gold is keeping your mom. Do you believe me?"

Henry nodded furiously. Of course he believed her. He turned to leave, and then turned back slowly. "Wait."

Emma looked at him patiently.

"I might know where my mom is."

…

Henry had left after that without a fight, but not before he told Emma all about the dungeon where his mom had kept Belle, how to get in, when to go—everything. They had made a plan. Emma would break Regina out at midnight, and Henry would escape again at that time. They would rendezvous at the mayor's house. Once all together, Gold wouldn't have any control over them, and they could tackle that issue together.

Henry hadn't liked the plan. He wanted to rescue his mom _now_, but Emma had told him 'no' in no uncertain terms. It was too dangerous.

Which was why, as any good ten-year old boy would, Henry was on his way to the hospital to see his mother.

…

Emma had known it had been too easy. Henry wasn't a very good liar. She couldn't stop him, so she was focused on the other end of the deal instead. She took a deep breath, and stepped out through the door of the apartment. Emma was off to see Mr. Gold, himself.

…

Henry typed the code into the keypad before glancing around to make sure no one was watching. It was dark out now, and the hospital was mostly empty. The door creaked as Henry opened it. He flew down the steps in a fit when the door slammed shut behind him.

At the bottom of the steps, he took several deep breaths. Henry approached the abandoned nurse's station, grabbing the keys quickly off of the counter.

He didn't even have to guess what cell she was in. Henry ran for Belle's old cell and tried several keys in the lock before he found the right one.

Regina looked up harshly when he entered, clearly expecting someone else, but her eyes immediately softened when they settled on her son. "Henry!" Her voice was rough with emotion as tears glistened in her eyes.

"Mom!" He was all-out bawling as he ran to hug her. He wrapped his arms around her, and Regina rested her chin on his forehead, wincing at the pain, but not for a second considering complaining. She struggled against the chains in an attempt to return the hug, but to no avail.

"Here," Henry said simply, trying a few keys out before he found the right one. He gave her a triumphant smile as the key clicked and her hands were free. Regina's hands immediately went to Henry's face to wipe away his tears.

She had a million questions for her son, but first, they had to get out of here. "Come on." She grimaced when she stood up. Henry offered her shoulder, and she gratefully leaned lightly on it. "I know another way out."

…

Henry had filled his mother in on the important things as they made their way to the second entrance to the underground dungeon—the entrance in the woods. He told her of the plan he and Emma had made for tonight.

Regina had scoffed. She knew Emma wouldn't have fallen for Henry's claims that he would return to the cabin—especially if he had an inkling where his mother might be. All of a sudden, she began shaking with horror.

"Mom… are you—are you okay?" Henry asked uncertainly.

Regina shook her head as if to clear it, then smiled tightly down at Henry. He could tell it was forced. "I'm fine. But we have to hurry."

"What's wrong?" Henry looked genuinely scared. He had never seen his mom lose her composure like that.

"Emma's in danger," was all Regina said as she took his small hand and began running for the entrance.

…

Regina led Henry straight to Mr. Gold's house, knowing and dreading that the dragon's lair was the first place Emma would go. Sure enough, Emma's Bug was parked outside of the house.

"Stay here, Henry. I mean it. Get in Emma's car, and lock the doors. This is incredibly dangerous."

"Mom?"

Regina bent down impatiently, but embraced her son in a quick hug.

"This time—will you make sure both of you get out okay?"

Regina's eyes filled with tears. She caressed Henry's cheek. "I'll try my best."

The door was ajar when Regina approached the house. She entered as quietly as she could.

The scene in the hall in front of her made her jaw drop. Mr. Gold's hands were up, and Emma had her gun pointed at his heart.

"Emma?" She had Mr. Gold's attention, and he smirked at her as though he were the one in control of the situation.

Emma's eyes leaked tears, but her gun remained fixed on Gold's heart, and her eyes never left his. "Regina! I thought you were dead."

"I did too, for a while." Regina joked. "_Your son_ rescued me."

"Our son." Emma corrected without any hesitation. "Where is he?"

"Safe." Regina thought it best not to give up too much information. She stepped forward and ran her fingers through Emma's long blonde locks. "You need to lower your gun, dear."

"Give me one good reason." Emma seethed, "One good reason why I shouldn't kill this bastard right now."

Regina looked down sadly. Emma needed to hear this. Nothing else would convince her otherwise. "You would become cursed."

That got Emma's attention. Her eyes flickered to Regina's while her gun remained trained on Gold. In that instant, she knew.

Mr. Gold chuckled dangerously. "What a lovely little reunion."

"Shut up!" Emma spat ferociously. She lowered her gun, before turning to face Regina.

"Can we talk about this later?" Regina asked hopefully.

"No, we're going to do this now. You're… the evil queen?"

Regina just nodded. "But… I don't feel like her anymore. Not since you…" she stepped forward and placed a hand on Emma's cheek. Emma leaned into the touch.

"Regina," she whispered. Gold chuckled darkly, before surging forward and grabbing Regina, his own pistol in hand. He placed the end of the barrel against her temple.

Emma's gun had trained on him again in an instant, but now she dropped it on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Regina cried at Emma.

"I'm not going to lose you again."

Mr. Gold smiled widely.

Everything after that happened so fast. Henry at the door, screaming for his mother. Mr. Gold aiming his gun at Henry. Regina knocking it out of his hand resulting in a harmless shot toward the ceiling. And the resounding gunshot made by the bullet that exited Emma's recovered gun and pierced Gold's heart.

With one reflex action, Emma transformed into both the White Knight and the Dark One.


End file.
